Blud
by kuroneko-evans
Summary: "— Esté mundo de ahora está lleno de misterios y acertijos indescifrables, aun para ti. ¿Qué temes? ¿Piensas que todo acabo? Perdona, pero, para tú mala suerte, esto recién comenzó"
1. ¿Blud?

**Capítulo 1: ¿Blud?**

Era normal, nada de especial, solo tuve una vida normal.

_**— Aburrida en otras palabras**_ – Susurra llenando el silencio.

Tenía mis amigas con las que hablaba y convivía feliz.

_**— como una adolecente humana normal. **_

Morí en un accidente automovilístico, fue rápido, no sentí mucho dolor, que recuerde…

_**— ¿Acaso se siente dolor?**_

Luego desperté en un cuarto extraño, era blanco.

En ese cuarto había muchas personas, todas tenían sudaderas y extraños ojos rojos. Al intentar hablarles todas desaparecieron, fue raro.

_— Oye… ¿No sabes ni siquiera saludar?_

— ¿Hibiya?

Ahora, olvide lo que era normal en mi mundo.

* * *

**Okey… ni sé porque decidí publicar esté fic a las tres de la mañana si lo puedo hacer… ¿hoy?, ¿a las… cuatro o siete de la tarde?, creo que se está volviendo un hábito en mi amanecerme al escribir, no importa que tan corto sea.**

**Espero que no os confunda nada (¿A quién engaño? Si esto que escribí tendrá sentido como en el capítulo seis)**

**Dejen su review para expresar su agrado o desagrado a mi fic.**


	2. El plan estaba comenzando

**Capítulo 2:** **El Plan estaba comenzando**

_«Es algo despreciable tener que seguir viviendo aun sabiendo que podías hacer algo para evitar su muerte. Cuando miras al pasado y recuerdas cada momento, y te das cuenta recién de lo que en verdad significo esa persona para ti. ¿Por qué fui tan estúpido en ese momento? »_

— Shintaro voy a salir. No creas que te traeré un helado.

— Está bien. Solo vete.

_¿Si yo hubiera muerto?, ¿Si yo hubiera decidido saltar en vez de ella?_

* * *

No hablaba y eso era lo que ponía el ambiente algo tenso.

Se suponía que hoy era un día en el que íbamos a salir los tres juntos para distraer a Hibiya, pero como Kano cancelo de improvisto y Konoha había desaparecido, fui yo la que tuvo que cargar con esa responsabilidad.

Era raro estar así con él, usualmente peleábamos pero… ¡Agh! El mundo parece estar de acuerdo con que las personas estén tristes en Agosto.

Si solo Shintaro me hubiera acompañado esto sería más entretenido. Bueno, Ene lo aria más entretenido, pero como hoy era el día en su amiga se había ido de este mundo, decidió quedarse en casa solo, hasta Ene estaba algo triste.

— Mejor me voy.

— ¿Qué? ¡No!

— ¿Por qué? Esto es aburrido

— Pero ya casi estamos a la mitad, solo faltan uno, dos, tres, cuatro…

— ¿Y si vamos a otros juegos del parque? El día se está terminando y solo nos entramos a esa casa de los espejos — Su mirada se torna aun más triste.

Nos perdimos dentro de ese lugar y tardamos mucho en salir (al menos yo, que no paraba de chocarme), pero cuando lo vi pareciera aun peor que antes, como si hubiera recordado algo demasiado doloroso.

— Podemos ir a pasear, si quieres.

— Cualquier cosa con tal de dejar esta fila y estar bajo una sombra.

— ¡Entonces vamos!

* * *

Según lo previsto íbamos a entrar con mi poder, distraerlos con el poder de Kano y congelarlos a todos con el poder de Mary. Nos hubiera servido un poco el poder de Momo pero ella estaba tratando de animar al nuevo miembro. De paso no quería tener que explicarles todo este asunto del secuestro de una niña.

— ¡Esto parece muy fácil!

— No te me aparezcas así.

— ¿Te asuste?

— No.

— Si, lo hice te asuste. jejeje

— ¿Dónde está Mary?

— No lo sé. Ah, ahí está.

Suspire de alivio, Mary estaba en un rincón de la habitación, lo suficientemente cerca como para que mi poder aun tenga efecto en ella. Unas pisadas se escucharon, todos nos preparamos para cuando los ladrones entren con la niña a la casa. El plan tenía que funcionar sin ningún error para salvar a la niña. Saque mis audífonos y me los puse, siempre que estaba algo nerviosa los utilizaba, y esta misión no era la excepción.

— ¿Cuánto crees que sea el precio que sus padres estén dispuestos a pagar?

— Ella es su única hija, tonto. Con gusto pueden dar su vida por esta mocosa llorona.

Observe a la niña, era muy pequeña, tendría al menos como ocho años. La niña estaba con las manos atadas, tenía puesto un vestido que para este momento estaba muy sucio y roto (tal vez debido a que forcejeo con sus captores), y una venda en los ojos.

Hice la señal a Kano, el me la devolvió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, para después colocarse en la posición.

El plan estaba comenzando.

* * *

**¡Yupi!~ Hace tiempo que tenia este cap. guardado en los Archivos. (El polvo se estaba acumulando en el pobre) y justo hoy pude acabar la última parte.**

**Gracias gente por sus reviews. ¿En serio os ah dado tanto misterio le primer capítulo? (Pregunta boba, lo sé. xD)**

**Si notaron la parte de Momo se parecía un poco a Otsumi Recital. Eso es porque la idea salió de esa canción.**

**¿Konoha ha desaparecido?, ¿Dónde creen que está?, ¿Por qué Hibiya se puso triste después de salir de la casa de Espejos?, ¿Podrá tener éxito el plan para rescatar a la niñita de las manos de esos ladrones-roba-niños?, ¿Qué onda con estas preguntas que hago?**

**Tal vez las respuestas estén reveladas en el siguiente capítulo, solo tal vez.**

**Pd**: Konoha estará en el otro cap.

**Pd2**: Aun sigo con la rutina de actualizar a muy altas horas de la noche, creo que debo re-ajustar mi vida (?)

**Pd3**: ¿Review?


End file.
